


D

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: After a very disastrous attempt at cooking, Remus decides to teach Sirius how to cook.





	D

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the Sirius/Remus FQF
> 
> Thanks to evilauntiesnape and thrihyrne for all their help and beta’ing.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these character. I’ve only used them for fun, and no insults intended. I’m making no money from any of this, so don’t yell.

Dénudé Cuisinier

 

Harry lay on his stomach before the fireplace, watching the flames flit and flutter. He chewed on the end of his quill, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly, he jerked out of his reverie.

“What’s that smell?” he asked Remus.

Remus simply rolled his eyes.

“He’s not trying to cook again, is he?”

“We must be careful - you know how sensitive he gets about that.”

“Well if he’d cook something edible…”

Remus gave Harry a stern look. “Be nice.”

“I will,” Harry said, defensively.

There was a loud crash, followed by a litany of curse words, and some more banging.

Harry grimaced at the door of the library, which stood closed at the moment. “Sh-should we go and help or something?”

“Be my guest,” Remus chuckled.

“Why me?”

“I’m many things, Harry, but not a fool.”

“Oh, and I am?” Harry guffawed.

Remus smiled demurely at Harry before there was another loud bang and more curse words from the kitchen. The sound of heavy footfalls came down the hallway. Harry quickly started writing again, and Remus lifted the afternoon Prophet up to shield his face. The door to the library opened, rather forcefully.

“Oi, you two, dinner’s ready,” Sirius said, a bit of agitation apparent in his voice.

Harry turned to Sirius, his expression innocent. “Mmm, smells good. I’m famished.”

Sirius smiled back at him and waved them both on. “Well come on then, it’s getting cold.”

“Nothing a warming spell won’t cure,” Remus smiled, standing up and walking toward the doorway.

“You always have to get a jibe in don’t you?” Sirius said defensively. “Why do you always do that in front of him? You drive me mental with that!” Sirius barked and stormed out of the library.

Remus and Harry shared a sigh and a compassionate look. “Be nice,” Harry mimicked. Remus gave him a soft smack on the back of the head as Harry passed him and headed for the kitchen.

 

 

Harry and Remus stood at the kitchen sink washing their hands together. Harry turned up his nose at the aroma that was permeating the kitchen. Remus caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye and elbowed him for it. Harry looked at his step-godfather and the warning glare on his face, then quickly finished and sat down next to Sirius.

Remus sat across from Harry, who was giving his dinner an odd look. Remus shook his head and rubbed his hands together. “Looks great, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled and sat up a little taller. “Thank you. I’m trying a new recipe I heard on the Wizard Wireless last night. I hope you guys like it.”

Harry looked at his dinner with a questioning eye, poking at it with his fork. “Erm…what is it?”

Sirius glared at him. “What do you mean?”

Harry smiled, or grimaced at his godfather. “I mean, what’s it called?”

“It’s called Jamaican Chicken with Mango salsa,” Sirius answered, keeping his eyes on Harry.

“Mmm, sounds interesting.”

Sirius set his fork down on the table with a bit of force. “What it is now?” he demanded.

“Nothing, I…”

“You what?” Sirius snapped.

“Come on you two, can’t we have a meal without you to having a go at each other?” Remus pleaded.

“No, I want to know what is wrong with his dinner this time,” Sirius barked, not taking his eyes off Harry.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Harry replied softly.

“Yes you did, now out with it,” Sirius barked.

Harry looked to Remus for help, which only irritated Sirius more.

“Don’t look at him for an answer, Harry. I asked you what was wrong with your meal!”

“Is it supposed to be black?” Harry finally asked.

**“It’s not burnt! It’s char-broiled!”** Sirius shouted.

“I didn’t say it was - I was just asking is all!” Harry shouted back.

“Uhh - Sirius,” Remus tapped his arm, pointing at the stove, which was now smoking.

“No, Remus. You’re always kowtowing to him.”

“What did I say that was so terrible, this time?” Harry barked back at Sirius, slamming his fork down on his plate.

“Don’t take that tone with me young man!”

“Sirius, is ther…” Remus started.

“I won’t be spoken to like that by him. You let him get away with murder. You do, Remus!”

“I don’t get away with anything,” Harry seethed.

“Don’t give me that!” Sirius shouted, pointing his finger at Harry. “Every time you act up, he puts it off as simply being a kid. Not anymore, you…” Sirius shouted, before noticing a rather loud hissing sound. He turned his head around to look at the stove, just as it exploded.

The three sat frozen, as the contents of the stove showered them in a very hot batter, and pieces of stove. Remus, the faster of the group, raised his wand and vanished the sticky cream coloured batter off the three of them, also casting quick healing charms as well.

**“My cake!”** Sirius shouted, standing up and rushing to the now non-existent stove.

Harry started to snicker at the entire situation. Remus sat across from him, glaring evilly at him through singed eyelashes. There were several burn spots on his face and hands, and a good portion of his hair was now smoking or gone completely. Sirius hadn’t looked any better. His shoulder length hair was now practically gone, and his face looked sunburned. The smell of burnt rum and singed hair and flesh filled the air.

“How much rum did you add?” Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius, red-faced and breathing in deeply, completely lost the battle he was waging against his fury.

“Go to your room!” he shouted at Harry.

“What’d I do?”

“You don’t like your dinner? Fine, you don’t have to eat! Just march on up to your room, and you can go without dinner!”

“Sirius, I don’t think there’s any reason to-” Remus started.

“You heard me, go!” Sirius shouted at Harry, pointing to the ceiling. “And go straight to bed, no Wizard Wireless, or comic books.”

“Fine!” Harry shouted back. He stood abruptly, the back of his shirt smoking. He continued mumbling as he left the kitchen, followed by Sirius.

“And you will stay in your room until, _I_ say you can come out!” Sirius continued to shout.

“Fine! And for your information,” Harry shouted as he climbed the stairs to his room, “It’s called **burnt!** Not char-broiled!”

“Is that so?” Sirius started after Harry. “I’ll give you-”

Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm, stopping his progress. “Just let him go to his room, you’ve made your point.”

“Why are you always taking his side?” Sirius snapped.

**Slam**

“What did I tell you about slamming doors?” Sirius roared up the steps. “Do it again and see what you get!”

**Slam**

**Slam**

**Slam**

Sirius started to run up the stairs after Harry, but Remus held onto his arm. “Let it go. He’s up in his room now. It’s over.”

“Fine!” Sirius wrenched his arm from Remus’ grip, turning to shout up the stairs again. “Fine! But the next time, he’s going over my knee!” He paused for effect, “And don’t think for a minute you’re going to Ron’s this weekend either. You can consider yourself grounded.”

There were several crashes and bangs, as Harry threw things against the door.

“I’m not replacing any of that either,” he yelled up the steps. Turning toward the kitchen he shouted once more, “You can just go without.”

Remus stood at the base of the steps, looking from Sirius’ departing back to the closed door of Harry’s room. “The neighbours must be loving this.”

Remus walked into the kitchen to help Sirius clean up. Sirius was slamming things around, trying to clean up the remains of their former stove. “Can I help?”

Sirius didn’t answer him - he just continued trudging about, muttering under his breath.

“…ungrateful brat…it’s not burnt…cooked all day…talk to me like…brat…keep it up…over my knee.”

Remus left Sirius to his cleaning, and took a few things out of the cupboard to make some sandwiches.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Remus knocked softly on Harry’s bedroom door.

“Go away!” Harry shouted

“Harry, it’s me.”

“What do you want?” he asked a little softer.

“Open the door please.”

“Is _he_ with you?”

“No.”

Remus felt the locking spells fall from the door. He turned the knob and stepped inside. He walked toward Harry, who was sitting on his bed, arms folded around his legs, each step crunching the multiple items Harry had smashed during his tantrum. “I thought you’d like something to eat.”

“ _He_ ,” Harry said with seething emphasis on the word, “said I wasn’t allowed to have anything.”

“Don’t worry about that, he’s just upset. And you know I don’t like it when you speak about your godfather like that.”

“He speaks to me with the same disrespect,” Harry countered, taking a sandwich wedge and biting into it.

“Only when he’s angry with you. But all that aside, he is your elder, and whether you’re upset with him or not, I don’t want you speaking to him or about him like that. Is that clear?” Remus’ tone was firm.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said dejectedly.

Remus handed Harry a glass of pumpkin juice. “When you’ve finished eating you can get your things together to go to Ron’s.”

“Fut e ed I coont,” Harry replied with a mouth full of food and juice.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it. I’ve talked with Molly and she’s expecting you tonight. So hurry up and eat, and you can floo to the Burrow.” Remus stood up and walked to the door.

“ _He_ will be mad.”

“Harry…” Remus warned, turning slightly to glare at him.

“I’m sorry. Sirius will be mad.”

“I’ll take care of your godfather. Now get packing, we’ll expect you back here Sunday night. Oh, and invite Ron over for Sunday dinner.”

“Who’s cooking?” Harry asked, with another mouth full of food.

“Sunday, dinner time, don’t be late, or you _will_ be grounded. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you Remus,” Harry called, as Remus headed down the stairs.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“All I’m saying is, it’s not showing him a united front, when I ground him and you un-ground him and let him do exactly what he wants,” Sirius grumbled, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“I know - I’m sorry. But I still believe it will work better this way, this time. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“You know it’s not easy being a parent to that boy.”

Remus smiled and watched as Sirius toed off his boots and stood there with his hands on his hips, jeans unzipped. “He’s…he’s a bit high spirited, I’d say.”

“Thank you! It’s about time you see that. He needs a firm home front. All kids do.”

“I’d say he’s a lot like you were at that age,” Remus observed, slipping his boots off and placing them neatly beside the bed.

Sirius glared at him for the tenth time that day. “I was never so disrespectful of my elders!”

Remus turned up an eye at his lover. “You forget, Sirius, I was there.”

Sirius bobbed his head, mocking Remus. “Well I wasn’t to my parents…well, to James’ parents, anyway. There’s a difference between me and Harry,” he countered.

Remus lay on the bed, his feet crossed and his arms behind his head. “Come and sit next to me. We’ll forget about kids and parenting for the night, okay?”

Sirius shuffled across the floor, wearing nothing but his blue boxer briefs, an a Christmas gift from Remus, and his once white socks. “I’m not in the mood,” he pouted.

They climbed under the sheets together, and Remus pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him. “I tell you what. Tomorrow I’ll show you an easy way to win Harry over to your cooking.”

“You mean you’re going to show me _how_ to cook,” Sirius said, in a _you’re not fooling me_ tone.

Remus smiled helplessly at him, kissing him on the forehead. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

Sirius let out a feral growl, and an hour later Remus was gripping the sheets on hands and knees, while Sirius pounded his cock in and out of his arse. Remus, grunting from the onslaught of Sirius’ movements, was helpless underneath him. Sirius always got aggressive after he’d had a row with Harry, and tonight was no different. He was holding onto the headboard for leverage, and wildly thrusting into Remus.

With a shout, Sirius came deep inside Remus, breaking the headboard at the same time. Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, sending Remus flat on his stomach. By the time Sirius stopped shaking from his orgasm, his spent cock had slipped from Remus’ body and he had fallen asleep.

“Uh, Sirius?” Remus asked, trying to move his body.

Sirius didn’t answer.

“Brilliant,” Remus murmured. “Well, I’ve slept in worse positions.” He pulled a pillow underneath his head, and soon was fast asleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you again.” Sirius smiled sheepishly at Remus as they entered the Muggle market hand in hand.

Remus squeezed his hand. “I can think of more uncomfortable places to be, than underneath a hot stud like you.”

Sirius blushed, and Remus smiled. He could always make Sirius feel better. “Now we only need a few things from here, and then I’ll show you how to make an exotic dinner. Or at least Harry and Ron will think it’s exotic.”

“Is my cooking that bad?”

Remus observed his lover a moment. “We all could do with a bit of fine tuning. This is just a simple recipe I got off a bloke from Italy.”

“A bloke?” Sirius asked pointedly.

Remus rolled his eyes. “It was when we weren’t together, so you can put your jealousy aside. I’ve told you, countless times. I’m yours.”

Sirius stood up tall, and turned down an aisle. “And don’t you forget it.”

 

An hour later they had emptied their packages on their newly refinished kitchen table, which had been badly damaged in the famous _exploding stove incident._

“I think I’m a bloody good cook. He’s just unwilling to try new foods, is all.”

“And you just keep thinking that,” Remus said softly, starting a fire in the fireplace.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sirius asked defensively.

“The first thing to remember in cooking is it’s a lot like potions class.” Remus said, ignoring Sirius. “You were always excellent at potions.”

“Yes, I was,” Sirius replied quietly. He examined his wand distractedly, obviously thinking back to those simpler days.

Remus smiled at Sirius from behind him, and shook his head. “Okay, first off, we can put down our wands.”

“What?”

“I thought it would be nice to try this without magic, if possible. Kind of a back to basics type of experiment,” Remus said unbuttoning his shirt.

“Basics? Without ma…” Sirius trailed off as he turned around to see Remus’ bare furry chest. “Offt,” he murmured.

“Not now. Now is the time for cooking,” Remus said, putting on the brick patterned apron Harry gave him for Christmas last year.

“That’s what I had in mind,” Sirius leered.

“You’re incorrigible. Now first off we’ll make the pasta,” Remus said walking over to the table. “We’ll need to set all the ingredients out before we start. That way we won’t forget anything, or have to run around and look for ingredients.”

“What is this called again?” Sirius asked stepping up next to Remus, and giving his buttocks a playful pinch.

“It’s _three-cheese ravioli_ , with a beet pasta.”

“Sounds good. But wouldn’t it be faster if we just used magic?”

Remus placed his left hand to the side of Sirius’ face, leaning in to touch his lips softly to Sirius’. He was easily given access to Sirius’ mouth, and he took it, giving Sirius the most delicate and promising of kisses. When he pulled back a moment later, Sirius’ eyes were glossy with desire.

“No…magic…right,” Sirius whimpered.

“Now,” Remus said sharply, pulling Sirius out of his haze. “Grab four bowls and we’ll put everything out in order of usage.” Within five minutes, they were ready.

“Make a mound out of the different flours and salt,” Remus instructed. “Making a well in the middle.”

“Could do with a bit of music,” Sirius said, swinging his hips as he cracked two eggs into the middle.

With a mumbled spell the wireless wizarding channel started playing a jazzy tune. “Using your fingers, start mixing the eggs with the left-over beets from yesterday, gradually _pulling_ in some of the flour as you go.”

Sirius rather frantically started pushing the ingredients together.

Remus grabbed his hand. “Perhaps you should do it a little slower.”

“What?” Sirius asked, affronted.

“Dough is like…dough is like a fourth year student experimenting with sex. You have to take it slow, and easy. Feel the ingredients move between your fingers, and just let them slide together to form a tingling mass.”

Sirius gulped loudly. “Slow…easy…mass.”

Remus rested his right hand over Sirius’, and began working the dough in a slower, even motion. The dough started to form and slide between their fingers. Sirius’ breathing was deepening, due the closeness of Remus. The musky aroma that always spoke _Remus_ was getting quite overpowering for Sirius’ senses. He turned to Remus while their fingers worked the dough, and ran his tongue over Remus’ jaw line.

Remus chuckled. “Not now, we’re cooking.”

“Gods, you’re sexy when you cook.”

“Focus,” Remus instructed. “The dough’s almost done. Now that it’s all forming together, form it into a ball.”

Sirius pulled his eyes away form Remus and soon, triumphantly had a ball of beet dough. “A work of art. Now what?”

Remus floured an unused part of the long kitchen table. “Put the dough here and I’ll clean up that area. All you have to do now is knead it.”

Using the heels of his hands, Sirius started kneading the dough, watching Remus clean up their previous work area. “Why don’t you take off that robe?”

“Uh, because I don’t have anything on underneath of it,” Remus explained, filling the sink with hot soapy water. “Keep kneading,” Remus instructed, pointing to the dough.

“How can I work when you tell me stuff like that?” Sirius grumbled. “Now it’s getting sticky.”

“Just add a bit more of the flour from that bowl next to you.”

“That’s better,” Sirius said. “You know this isn’t half bad. It’s kind of relaxing, actually.”

With a muttered spell, the dirty dishes started cleaning themselves. “Now, cut that dough into four equal pieces.”

Walking up beside Sirius, Remus watched as he flattened one of the pieces into a mostly rectangular shape. “Now put some flour on that rolling pin.”

“You mean this big, hard hunk of wood?” Sirius asked, seductively stroking the rolling pin.

Remus slapped his shoulder. “Yes, that. Now roll it out and add a bit of flour if it gets sticky. Make sure you do it with slow motions. Just like before.”

Sirius started rolling the dough back and forth, creating a mess out of the ball.

“Hang on a minute,” Remus said.

“What now? I’m doing what you said,” Sirius snapped.

“Hmmm, just a bit of a suggestion. Dough isn’t like…It’s not like how you treat your cock. It doesn’t like to be pulled back and forth. Here, let me show you.”

Remus reformed the dough into a ball and then stood behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around him and shadowing Sirius’ hands with his own.

“Here we go,” Remus said, pushing lightly onto Sirius’ hands and rolling the dough away from them, lifting the rolling pin up and rolling away from them again. “See how it stays off the pin? If we roll in one direction…what?”

“Gods, you smell good.”

“Focus, Sirius.” Remus continued to work the dough with Sirius. Each time they rolled forward his groin came into contact with Sirius’ buttocks. Soon, the werewolf’s excitement was just as obvious as his mate’s.

“Okay, now,” Remus said almost breathlessly, “set that one aside, and grab the next piece.”

“Merlin, Remus, you’re driving me mental with your thrusting.”

Remus leaned into Sirius’ ear. “Grab the next piece.”

Sirius placed the next piece of dough out in front of him, and felt the front of his jeans being unbuttoned. When they dropped around his bare feet, he heard Remus mutter a spell and felt the familiar slickness of lube inside him.

“Ready to finish making the dough?” Remus whispered in his ear.

“Merlin, yes.”

“Hands on the rolling pin,” Remus instructed, lining up his cock to Sirius’ entrance. When Sirius rolled the pin forward, Remus breached him.

Sirius grunted at the intrusion, and Remus again mirrored his hands. Giving Sirius a moment to get used to being filled, Remus lifted the pin and placed it at the starting point. With each push forward, Remus thrust inside Sirius just as slowly, pulling a moan from his lover.

Sirius stopped to give Remus the go ahead to thrust faster.

“No, not like that. We’re cooking, so everything is done nice and slooow,” Remus growled softly, pushing into Sirius when he said ‘slow’.

“Remus, please,” he pleaded.

“Start rolling then.”

Sirius pushed forward, as did Remus, finding that spot that made Sirius shake with pleasure. “Gods, Remus, I can’t stand up much longer,” he panted.

“Yes you can. Keep rolling,” Remus instructed, nipping at Sirius’ earlobe. He continued thrusting at his slow pace through each of the pieces of dough. When the last piece was placed out of the way, Remus grabbed Sirius’ cock and began stroking frantically. “I’m getting…close.”

“Remus…Bollocks!” Sirius shouted, shooting ropey come into Remus’ cupped hand. Remus caught it all and let Sirius ride out his orgasm before pushing him down onto the table, licking his hand clean of Sirius’ sticky release. Remus began thrusting into Sirius, quickly finding his own release deep inside him.

They stood there, coming down from their highs, before Remus pulled his flaccid cock from Sirius’ body. He cleaned them up with a quick spell while Sirius stood to stretch.

Sirius grabbed Remus by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together in a heated hungry kiss, his hands roaming over Remus‘ body. They broke apart for air, and Sirius pulled up his jeans.

“Now that’s what I call cooking,” Sirius smiled, licking his lips.

“We still need to finish,” Remus reminded him.

“So, what’s next?”

“First we need to wash our hands, and then it’s time to make the filling and assemble them.”

Once cleaned up, Sirius mixed the ricotta, goat and pecorino romano cheeses with the eggs. “How’s this look?”

“Ah, perfection,” Remus said, to a happily smiling Sirius.

“He won’t be able to scoff at this, that’s for sure.”

Remus draped his arm around Sirius and gave him a loving hug. “You’re going to knock his socks off with this one.”

Sirius grimaced. “Please, I’m cooking here. I don’t want nasty thoughts like his smelly feet in my mind.”

“Agreed,” Remus said, pulling out a strange looking instrument, which looked like a mangled wheel attached to a child’s wand.

Sirius slapped his hands together. “Let’s fill these buggers up then.”

Ten minutes later, Sirius had two of the rolled doughs brushed with water and dotted with thirty-six globs of cheese filling. Gently he laid the tops of the ravioli on top of the filling, pressing firmly around the globs to form the ravioli.

“Okay. Using this fluted ravioli cutter, cut them into individual squares,” Remus said, handing Sirius the tool.

“Then we’ll make sure they’re closed and use a fork to press decorative lines around the sides of the pasta,” he instructed as Sirius began cutting.

A while later, Sirius observed his handi work as the raviolis formed orderly rows on the table. “That didn’t take too long. Now that I know, I could do it in about twenty minutes. Five if I use my wand.”

“Just remember, when you use your wand, it’s ‘slow and easy,’” Remus said in a casual tone. “They look positively delicious. I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius raised an eye at Remus. “How proud are you?”

 

 

“How…proud…are…you?” Sirius panted as he thrust into Remus.

“Ahh…shite…I’m…close,” Remus shouted.

“How…proud?” Sirius asked again.

Remus answered with a shout as he came over his chest, followed closely by Sirius. This time, Sirius pulled out before falling to sleep on top of Remus.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry came through the fireplace, followed by Ron and Hermione, looking unsure of how he’d be greeted. He was about five minutes away from being late.

“Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, how lovely to see you again,” Remus greeted from his chair in the library.

“Hi, Professor Lupin,” Hermione greeted.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to call me Professor?” Remus laughed heartily.

“Sorry - I just can’t bring myself to stop,” she said.

“Wotcher, Remus,” Ron said, holding out his hand to Remus.

“Now Ronald, of course, doesn’t have any manners,” Hermione said, scowling.

“That’s perfectly alright. Are you all hungry?”

“Famished,” Ron said, rubbing his stomach enthusiastically.

“Mmm, what smells so good?” Harry asked, lifting his nose to better catch the scent.

“You’ll have to ask Sirius. I’ve been banished from the kitchen, as usual,” Remus joked.

Harry groaned. “Couldn’t you have insisted?”

“Harry,” Remus said sternly.

Harry noted the implied warning.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“It smells just wonderful, what ever it is. I hope it’s not too much of a problem that they asked me along.” Hermione said, trying to ease the now growing tension.

“Not at all, Hermione. We’re always glad to see you,” Remus said, walking over and giving her a tight hug. “Please, let’s all get washed up for dinner. Sirius said it’d be ready precisely at five, and it’s near that already. After you,” he said, gesturing to the library door.

The familiar sound of Sirius calling for dinner came up the steps as the group started down the steps from the bathroom.

“Brilliant! Right on time,” Ron said, pushing by Hermione and Remus and rushing into the kitchen.

Sirius once again was standing at the head of the table. The table was beautifully set, with matching plates. Wine glasses filled with white wine, and three bowls of steaming puffy breads.

“Hermione, great to see you again,” Sirius greeted, as he walked up and gave her a warm hug. “Please, everyone sit. I’ll plate up dinner in just a minute.”

He gave Harry a warm smile and a big hug. “I’m sorry for the other day,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Me, too,” Harry said, hugging back as enthusiastically.

Patting Harry on the back, Sirius let him go, wiping his eye as he walked to their new stove. “I’ve just finished everything and set it in the stove to keep warm. I hope you all like it.”

“Smells bloody brilliant - what is it?” Ron asked, stuffing a bread wedge in his mouth and washing it down with the wine.

“It’s three-cheese ravioli with swiss chard,” Sirius answered, waving his wand as five plates floated toward the table, setting down on the chargers all ready in front of everyone. “Careful of the plates, they’re quite hot.”

He didn’t even have time to invite people to tuck in, as Ron straightaway grabbed a third wedge of bread and scooped up a ravioli.

“Well, Ron, you sure seem hungry. There’s plenty more where that came from,” Sirius laughed.

Ron grunted, and nodded his head in approval.

“You’re hopeless,” Hermione muttered, carefully placing her napkin in her lap. “It all looks wonderful. Thank you so much, Sirius.”

“You’re quite welcome. Just don’t tell Molly we’ve given you real wine,” he replied. “I don’t need to hear her yelling at me.”

Harry was looking at his plate questionably. “You…made this?”

For once Sirius didn’t look angry.

“Yes, he made it all by himself, and it looks and tastes perfect, Sirius. Bravo!” Remus replied.

Sirius blushed, as Harry took a bit and nodded his agreement. “Brilliant.”

“Better than brilliant,” Ron said, grabbing another wedge. “I don’t know what you were on about, Harry, his cooking isn’t abysmal.”

Harry was in the motion of putting another fork full of ravioli in his mouth and froze. Hermione kicked Ron under that table, at which he abruptly shouted in pain.

“It’s okay - we can’t always have successes in the kitchen,” Sirius teased. “Its just like Potions. Merlin knows what Snape makes at school. We’ve gotten enough letters from the greasy git, telling us what a horrid student Harry is, and how if anyone took his potions, they’d be poisoned.”

Harry smiled, reluctantly, before glaring at Ron.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sirius closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on the door. Hermione, Harry and Ron were now asleep and he didn’t want to wake them.

“Congratulations on the perfect dinner, Sirius,” Remus said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Sirius walked quickly to him, stopping his hands. “Let me.”

Sirius finished unbuttoning Remus’ shirt, and knelt down to unbutton his trousers. Rubbing his hands over Remus’ waist and buttocks, Sirius inhaled the musky scent coming from Remus’ groin. He pulled Remus’ trousers down, letting Remus step out of them. With his tongue he traced the outline of Remus’ growing cock eliciting a groan from his lover.

He licked his way up until he captured Remus’ mouth, and claimed it for his own. Without breaking the kiss, he directed Remus to their bed, crawling up on top of him.

Once they were in the middle of the bed, Sirius cast a wandless spell, binding Remus’ hands to the new headboard.

Remus growled.

Sirius pulled off his white t-shirt, rolling it up, and gagged Remus with it. He climbed back off the bed, and made a show of stripping for Remus. Remus lay on the bed, wearing nothing but his white boxer briefs and white socks, his left leg brought up so his left heel was under his bollocks. His right leg splayed out, bent a bit at the knee.

Sirius crawled up the bed, inhaling the sent of Remus’ foot. With a growl of his own, he licked the socked foot, and then up Remus’ leg. He reached Remus’ covered cock and began licking, sucking and drinking in the musky scent of the nearing wolf. The blue moon was only a few days away, and Remus’ scent always increased in this time of the lunar cycle, driving Sirius wild with lust.

Remus playfully kicked his legs, trying to get away from Sirius, but as usual, Sirius lifted his legs over his shoulders, pinning the man to the bed. He forcefully kissed and licked at Remus’ neck. With one hand, he tore Remus’ pants off and lined himself up. He stopped kissing long enough to utter a wandless lubricating spell, then reattached his lips to Remus’ neck and began sucking wildly, as he pushed his cock inside Remus’ with one thrust.

Remus grunted at the sudden intrusion, and Sirius’ frantic thrusting. Sirius paused, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t given his lover time to get used to him before he began buggering him into the mattress. “You…okay?”

Remus nodded, eyes closed, mumbling unintelligibly.

Sirius pulled the t-shirt gag away from Remus’ mouth, still thrusting into his mate. “What?”

“Gods, harder!” Remus growled.

Sirius smiled to himself, and began licking Remus’ armpits. That sensation sent Remus over the edge, and with a feral howl, he came over his chest, hitting both himself and Sirius in the chin. The tight clenching of his buttocks pulled Sirius’ orgasm out of him as well, and soon they were both panting with exhaustion.

Sirius pulled out of Remus, and untied him from their bed. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding Sirius’ head to his chest.

“That…that was bloody fantastic.”

“Yes it was,” Remus agreed.

Sirius kissed Remus’ neck, and laid his head back on his chest.

A few minutes later, Remus looked down at the now snoring Sirius, and smiled. “Damn I’m good.”

**~ ~ fin ~ ~**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
